


Five for Silver

by Ribby



Series: Blackbirds [5]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-31
Updated: 2006-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-22 00:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: Five lives which were touched by the mithril-silver Evenstar.
Series: Blackbirds [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215446





	Five for Silver

**Author's Note:**

> Part five of the "Blackbirds" series.

_Five for silver_ , ran the line of the old rhyme. Five lives which were touched by the mithril-silver Evenstar.

Elrond, losing his daughter to mortality forever.

Arwen herself, giving up immortal life for mortal love--a love which she might never know.

Aragorn, given a gift of which, he felt, he was unworthy; he must now make himself so.

Eowyn, her hopes for joy shattered by its presence at Aragorn's throat.

And greatest of all, Boromir, for as Aragorn was pledged to another, his pledge could be naught but loving fealty. Yet still he swore it, with all his heart.


End file.
